Blog de usuário:Um ser chamado Carlo/Memories of the Limbo ep 2- A vida de Nyan
Os dois continuam andando, até que uma fenda enorme sai do chão e faz carlo cair Carlo: AAAAAAAAAAH De repente, algo segura Carlo pelo pé, impedindo ele de cair Pirate: opa! tenha mais cuidado quando andar por ai carinha. Pirate puxa ele devolta. Nyan: Obrigada. Mas nem era preciso, O maximo que poderia acontecer era ele ser resetado, a gente poderia encontrar ele onde todo mundo nasce aqui. Carlo está literalmente em estado de choque Pirate: Ahn, Ele está...... Carlo: OQUE ERA AQUILO???? Aquele lugar era frio...escuro..... Nyan: carlo, esse é o motivo de você precisar recuperar da amnésia... Carlo: ????? Pirate ta brisando a esse ponto .derp Nyan: quando você não tem memórias de sua vida passada, não tem provas pra te mandar pro céu ou pro inferno, então te mandam para esse lugar. Ele é chamado de 'LIMBO' e dizem que é quase tão ruim quanto o inferno. Carlo: eita p*rra Nyan: Bom, vamos ver se o dark-chan achou alguma coisa... Os três voltaram pelo transportador. Carlo: calma, pq ta vindo com a gente? Pirate: pq o ThePirateSim ia reclamar se o Carlobunny só me colocasse em 3 linhas. Carlo: Parabens. Você acabou de triturar a quarta parede. .derp Pirate: .dolan Nyan: da pra ficarem quietos? Precisamos achar ele Carlo: ta.... Algum tempo depois... Nyan: Oi dark-chan! Dark: Oi Nyan-chan. Nyan: achou alguma coisa? Dark: na verdade sim, Achei uma espécie de documento na internet que tem uma foto parecida com o do carlo, Acho que é dele. Carlo: Sério??? deixa eu ver Dark mostra a tela do computador com o documento do carlo. Carlo: nossa, nome estranho que eu tenho ._. Carlos Eduardo Pomper14h26min de 6 de junho de 2016 (UTC)oque? Dark: pompermayer, bom, isso não vem ao caso agora, No documento também tem a cidade onde você mora, essa cidade não tem muita gente e adivinha? Fica a 10 minutos daqui Nyan: Legal! obrigada Dark-chan. Dark: Vcs querem sair agora? Pirate: acho que agora não vai dar, ja ta tarde Dark: ta, amanhã cedo a gente vai? Nyan: tudo bem Carlo: Sabe nyan, eu estive me perguntando, como que foi sua vida passada? Se não quiser falar não precisa, só to com curiosidade Nyan: ....................................Sera que eu posso contar? Dark: vai lá, conta Pirate: CONTA. .dolan Nyan: Ta.... Nyan: Eu sempre fui uma menina comum, não me preucupava muito com as coisas. Me formei e comecei a morar sozinha, Quando conheci o Dark-chan. Ele era um médium, podia ver fantasmas, mas não era muito sociavel, A maioria das pessoas achava que ele falava sozinho, Mas eu entendia ele. A gente namorou e um pouco depois a gente casou, A vida não poderia dar errado, né? Isso que eu pensava, Quando menos percebi tinha uma doença rara no pulmão, Não tinha cura, O dark-chan tentou cuidar de mim, mas eu morri em algumas semanas. Dark: .................................................................. Nyan: ..................................................................podemos voltar agora seus curiosos? Carlo: ok, obrigado. Todos menos Dark voltam pro transportador e pro purgatório. Carlo: Interessante, Acho que estou perto de encontrar minha história, não é? Ninguém reponde.... Carlo: né.......? Nyan e Pirate desaparecem Carlo: gente??? *tom assustado* Uma criatura totalmente negra, similar a carlo, aparece. ????: heheheheh..... Carlo: q-q-quem é você? ????: Vc acha msm que vai recuperar a memoria? que tolo... Carlo: eu preciso recuperar......não posso ser mandado pro limbo...... ????: como vc é patetico, você já está no limbo. Continua. Categoria:Posts de blog